menacefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Duper Dennis
"Super Duper Dennis" is a nine-minute segment during the second season of the [[Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series)|1986 Dennis the Menace cartoon series]]. the segment was written by Ken Sobol. Main characters *Dennis Mitchell *Henry Mitchell Minor characters *Alice Mitchell *Martha Wilson *George Wilson *Margaret Wade *CEO of Super Duper Man costume company Summary Dennis is eager to receive a Super Duper Man outfit in the mail soon, out of belief that he can fly and have superhuman strength. The doorbell rings, and Dennis expects it to be the postal carrier, but instead, it was Margaret holding a package that was delivered to her address by mistake. But Dennis mentioned it was the package he was expecting - the much awaited Super Duper Man outfit! Meanwhile, the company (located in a skyscraper with a big letter D on the front of the roof) that made the outfit that allowed super powers realized they had sent the wrong package. Back at the Mitchell residence, Dennis was seen in the superhero outfit, and demonstrated his superpowers, and Margaret expected it to be unreal, but was shocked to learn he could actually fly, causing Margaret to faint. Then, George Wilson was enjoying a day in the sun, and when he saw Dennis flying in the air, George was shocked, and Martha assumed he has been out in the sun for too long and needs a break. Dennis flew out to the streets to do two heroic deeds, including saving someone in a car crash. Then, Dennis continued flying in hopes of getting another mission, but then he heard someone suspicious speaking on the headphones while Dennis was airborne. He learned that a device that Henry had attached to a jet was likely going to fail, potentially causing a plane crash. Henry was in danger of getting fired because of this. Dennis then tuned in to Henry speaking, and learned it was a relay oscillator that had to be modified in order to prevent disaster to the jet - and Henry's job. Dennis flew to the side of the jet, and opened the compartment to fix some wires, and at the last minute, the plane had rebounded into the air, narrowly preventing disaster and saving his father from being fired. Then, Dennis flew after the culprits and lifted them in the air, and they wanted to be put down, and Dennis vowed he will, in the town jail. Meanwhile, Dennis flew by Mr. Wilson again, and caused him to faint once again. Dennis then arrived home in the superhero outfit, but Alice informed him that the company that manufactures the costume had sent the wrong package, and Alice sent back the costume that was originally delivered. Dennis came out in his second costume, and Martha wanted to prove to George that Dennis truly can fly. Dennis attempted, but quickly fell into a puddle of mud, and George was happy, claiming he has been cured of his hallucination, as per Martha's claim. Notes/Trivia *Super Duper Man is not to be confused with the DC Comics superhero Superman. Category:Segments Written by Ken Sobol Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Nine-Minute Segments Category:Dennis the Menace cartoon episodes Category:Segments Storyboard by Clay Morrow Category:Segments Directed by John McIntyre